gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Patrol
transporting a paramedic on the beach, who is saving a pedestrian's life]] saving the life of a swimmer using a Coastguard]] chasing and attempting to kill a biker causing problems on the beach]] Beach Patrol is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories located at Washington Beach. Task The mission is triggered by entering a parked red BF Injection by a lifeguard station, only available upon completing storyline mission From Zero to Hero. There are three different types of the mission and each one can come at any random occasion. However, once the mission is started only one mission type will be used, and will be repeated level by level, allowing completion of this mission without having to experience all three forms of mission. The only way to switch to a different mission type is to cancel or fail the mission (after a checkpoint) and attempt it again. The player has to complete 15 levels and after reaching each fifth level, the game saves the progressed checkpoint for the next time the mission is started. Save the Swimmers On this odd job, there are swimmers in the seas who have trouble and need to be rescued. The player has to drive towards the Coastguard boat with another person throwing lifebuoys as the player docks the boat next to the swimmers needing help and doing a drive-by like throw. After the third level, there is a three minute time limit for each level with three swimmers needing help before drowning. This is also the only time a Coastguard is seen throughout the game. Canceling the mission transports the player back to the BF Injection's parked location. This one is probably the easiest mission out of all three, as there is usually ample time to travel between swimmers, and they're often grouped together. The main danger is avoiding collisions with other boats or running aground. Biker gang On this mini-game, the player has to attack gangs of bikers on Sanchez bikes who are spotted panicking people on the beach. Each target can be "removed" by either performing a drive-by or crashing into them leading them to fall. Killing them is not necessary and the player can continue as long as the biker has dismounted. This one is the most time consuming out of the three different "Beach Patrol" games due to the player having to drive all the way from the southern Ocean Beach part to the northern section of the beach. The bikers can be up to four and not more than that. As police officers on foot patrol the beach, there is a risk of attaining a wanted level if a dismount or drive-by is witnessed or if the player runs over people on the beach. Paramedic An Ambulance is stuck on a wall and the paramedic driver needs someone to help him save the injured people on the beach. The injured people can get up to three and not more. This mini-game can be frustrating due to the amount of pedestrians on the beach and the time limit can make the player panic, thus running over pedestrians and gaining police attention. While the paramedic personnel is bringing the injured people to life, the player has to park beside him and this gives the police a good chance to bust the player, thus making it harder. Reward The rewards for completing 15 levels of this side mission are $1,500 and unlimited stamina when in the water, allowing the player to swim indefinitely and removing the danger of being wasted by drowning. The player will also be able to purchase a bulletproof BF Injection from Sunshine Autos for $4,000 and gets one step closer to 100% completion. Trivia﻿ * Entering the BF Injection within sight of a VCPD officer will result in a one-star wanted level. This usually isn't an issue for the swimmer or gang missions, but as noted above can be an issue if the mission starts with a paramedic mission. * Although Victor is returned to shore after completing the swimmer rescue missions, he gets to keep the BF Injection if he finishes or suspends the other two missions. To restart the mission, however, a fresh BF needs to be obtained from the lifeguard shack. External Links *The biker gang mini-game on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *The paramedic mini-game on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *The "save the swimmer" mini-game on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version de:Strandpatrouille pl:Beach Patrol ru:Beach Patrol Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Side Missions